


Curse of The Fold

by SceneCipriano



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Blood and Violence, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders Angst, Deceit | Janus Sanders Angst, Hanging, M/M, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Will add more tags as it goes on, Witch Trials, based on Salem Witch Trials, burn at the stake, death by fire, executions, not fully historically accurate, or if anyone suggests any
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SceneCipriano/pseuds/SceneCipriano
Summary: The year was 1692, a time where women, children, and men feared for their lives of possibly being accused of witchcraft. Two men though, don't allow this mass hysteria to come between them. Even though the madness Janus and Roman manage to keep their relationship a secret...That is until the summer of 1692."The only thing that could hurt us. Is the curse of the fold."
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Everyone, only Roman and Janus are romantic
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	1. The Present

_December 18th, 1692 Salem Massachusetts_

Janus runs through the trees, the branches snatching at his hair and scarred face, the shouts from the townspeople could be heard from behind him. He wasn’t sure how this happened, he only wanted to go into town for supplies, he needed to make new medicine for a woman in the next town over, but the people of Salem threw a fit when the saw him walking through the streets with his hood on and head bowed. 

Janus lets out a startled yell as he trips over a wayward branch that was hidden beneath the snow-covered ground. His knees sting as the rocks and twigs scraped against them, he hisses out in pain and struggles to catch his breath for a moment. 

He looks up in a panic when the sounds of dogs and men shouting grow closer to where he was. Janus takes a stammering breath and forces himself to stand up, he doesn’t bother to brush the snow away from his clothes. On aching knees, he begins to run once more. 

‘ _I need to hide…’_ He thinks as he looks around in a panic. 

All of the trees were bare, snow-covered every inch of the land. There wasn’t really anywhere safe for him to seek fortitude. Janus shakes his head and keeps running, all he could do was try his best to outrun the men and the dogs. 

Once again, Janus trips, only this time there is an audible crack. Pain shoots up from his ankle, a strangled scream leaving his trembling lips as he looks down. His left ankle was a twisted mess, bruises already beginning to form on the pale skin. 

Janus tries to stand, only for another sob of pain to rip out of him. He closes his eyes tight and tries to breathe through it. The sounds of the dogs and men growing ever closer to him. 

‘ _How did this happen?’_

“We’ve got you now, you bloody witch,” Janus looks up and feels his heartache. Standing before him was reverend Patton Harford. 

“You’ll pay for what you did to my son!” 


	2. Chapter One: Ten Months Earlier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If anyone would like to listen to the song Janus sings in this, it's The Curse of The Fold by Shawn James!
> 
> Yeah I'm unoriginal and used the song title what of it-

_February 15th, 1692 Salem Massachusetts_

The day was warm, warmer than any other day in the usual cool February month. Roman was out on a walk, the woods was a peaceful place for him to unwound and let his thoughts from the day slip away. Roman sighs as he trails his hand over one of the dead blueberry bushes that grew in the woods. 

“Sometimes winter takes the prettiest things away… We need more pretty things in our lives… especially with the hunts going on,” Roman mumbles as rubs a brown leaf between his thumb and index finger. 

The hunts were getting intense, women, men, and even children were being accused of associating with the Devil and casting spells and using potions as if something like that exists outside of fairytales. 

“Give me your heart and I’ll show you how to feel… Send me your soul and you’ll know what it is to be free~,” Roman stops in his tracks when he hears a soft and melodic voice coming from his left. 

He blinks his green eyes and looks around him, he couldn’t see anyone around. 

“We all need a deeper purpose, one that’s true and bold~,” the voice sings again, Roman frowns and follows the enchanting sound. 

“The only thing that could hurt us… is the curse of the fold~.” 

Roman stops and hides behind a tree when the voice sounds much closer, he could hear the stream gurgling just ahead of him. He peeks out from behind the tree and feels as if he was just hit by a runaway wagon. 

Before him was a young man, possibly around his age. The man was shirtless, his pale skin stood out against the muted colors of the dead greens and browns that surrounded them. A scar that resembled claw marks was on the left side of his face, but that didn’t deter his beauty, at least in Roman’s eyes it didn’t. 

Light blonde hair with specks of red shone in the sun, if Roman hadn’t known any better he would have said this man was even more beautiful than the queen of England herself. 

Roman stifles a gasp when the man’s closed eyes flutter open, his right eye was a light green whilst the left was a pale blue. 

“Is there someone there?” The man asks. 

Roman quickly hides behind the tree once more, he breathes out through his nose and closes his eyes. He tries his best to stay quiet, hoping the man would go back to whatever it was he had been doing before Roman had interrupted him. 

After a few minutes of silence, the man goes back to singing, his angelic voice washes over Roman like the waves of an ocean. 

“I once knew a man who had fire in his eyes, bloody right hand, he had taken his enemies lives~.” 

The song was enchanting, it made Roman feel as if it were being sung strictly for him and him alone. 

‘ _Isn’t this what they say witches do?’_ Roman shakes the voice away, arguing with his conscience that witches weren’t real. 

“The past was his torture, the future held his hope~,” Roman nearly jumps out of his skin when the soft voice sings right next to his ear. 

A gentle laugh replaces the singing as Roman jumps away from the tree he was hiding behind. He places his hand over his fast-beating heart as he stares at the reddish-blonde haired man. 

Even up close he was breath-taking to Roman, a hand with long and slim fingers covered the man’s mouth, as he was trying hard and failing to stifle his laughter as he looks at Roman with those beautiful bi-colored eyes. 

“I… I-It’s not what it looks like, I wasn’t trying to spy on you! Your… voice is just very angelic, I only wanted to hear you sing,” Roman offers weakly, he flushes in embarrassment when the man before him lets out a loud laugh. 

“Well, I must say it’s not every day when you’ve got someone lurking in these woods looking for a song. May I ask who you are?” 

Roman watches as the man offers him a polite smile as he waits for the red-head to answer. He couldn’t help but notice how he was at least a foot taller than the man in front of him. 

“I… I-I’m Roman Harford, the pastor’s oldest? M-May I ask who you are?” 

The man smiles and offers Roman his right hand, the taller of the two takes the offered hand and gives it a firm shake. 

“My name is Janus Delvaux, it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance Roman Harford,” Janus purrs as he presses a kiss to the back of Roman’s hand. 

Roman felt his heart speed up, his face was surely red just by that simple gesture. 

“Delvaux? That’s French right?” 

Janus smirks and releases his hand, Roman watches as he plucks his white long-sleeved shirt from a low hanging branch from the tree that Roman had been hiding behind. 

“Indeed it is,” Janus chuckles as he pulls his shirt over his head, “My father originates from France, but my mother is from Great Britain. Harford though… seems very English, right?” 

Roman stares at him dumbfounded for a moment, watching as Janus pulls his head through the top hole of his shirt, along with pushing his arms through the sleeves. 

“Right?” Janus prompts, that same smirk on his pale face. 

Roman sputters back to reality and laughs nervously, “R-Right! My… My father and mother came over from England when my brother and I were only infants.” 

Janus nods, a soft chuckle escaping his pink round lips. 

‘ _We should kiss him!’_ Roman smacks the thought down as he forces himself to grin sheepishly. 

“Well, that is mighty interesting, Roman. My parents and I came here when I was four, but enough of the pleasantries, is there anything I can help you with?” 

Roman stares for a moment, now that Janus was closer Roman could see that the man wasn’t wearing shoes, opting to go barefoot. 

“I… No, no I was merely going on a stroll when I happened to hear you singing. You have a lovely voice.” 

Roman sucks in a breath when Janus steps closer to him, he could see the freckles come to life on his face due to the sun casting its warm light over the angel before him. 

“That’s very kind of you, Roman… Maybe we’ll meet again someday,” Janus murmurs before he walks away, leaving Roman standing by the stream in awestruck. 

Roman feels his body hum when that sweet voice starts up again. 

“Until he chose his fortune as the curse of the fold~.” 

Roman breathes out a sigh as he leans against the treat, Janus’ silhouette disappearing through the muted browns and greens of the woods. 

“I must see him again…” 


	3. Chapter Two: The Witch in The Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is gonna update on Sundays probably- or maybe Sundays and Friday's, let me know what ya'll think I should do ^.^

_ February 15th, 1692 Salem Massachusetts  _

It took everything within Janus to keep his composure, once he’s sure he’s far away from Roman, Janus lets out the breath he was holding in. What was he thinking? Conversing with a townsman like that? After what they’ve put him through… Well, Janus supposes he can’t fully blame Roman for what happened eight years ago. 

‘ _ Smoke fills the starry autumn sky, Janus wasn’t sure what to expect, maybe his parents had just built a bonfire, maybe his mother accidentally burned supper again, there were so many possibilities but this wasn’t one of them.  _

_ A startled gasp falls from Janus’ mouth as he stares on in horror as his family home burns, screams could be heard from the inside. Janus wants to run towards the flames, but the gaggle of men that surrounded the small cottage held him back.  _

_ The men hooted and hollered as they clank their mugs of beer together, taking in big gulps.  _

_ “That’ll teach them no good bone witches to show their faces around here,” one of them slurs.  _

_ Janus feels his heartache, all because of something these fools could not understand his parents were condemned to die in a horrible blaze.’  _

Janus shakes his head and breathes deeply, that was the past, this is now. He’s gonna keep his parent’s memories alive by living. Even if that means hiding out in these woods until the threat of witch hunts dies down. 

He sighs and grimaces down at his grimey looking shirt, “Shame that my bath was ruined, I’ll go back tomorrow and try to clean up then, couldn’t risk Roman possibly getting the idea of drowning me.” 

Janus hates being scared of the possibility of being killed, the people within the town weren’t open-minded to people like him. Witches weren’t real, or perhaps they are and the idiots in the town choose to go after the people with a unique charm to them. 

Like with his parents, the drunks that killed them called them bone witches, Janus wasn’t even sure what a ‘bone witch’ even did. All his parents ever done was use animal bones in order to make medicines to sell in the next town over, something that Janus himself picked up after their deaths. 

He has to make money somehow in order to live off of more than just berries, nuts, and the occasional rabbit. 

Janus sighs as he drags his hand over the dying blueberry bushes that were scattered all around these woods. 

“Such a shame that even the prettiest of flowers perish in the coldest of winters… Just like all of those poor souls who met their end by the rope,” he mumbles as he strokes a browning leaf. 

Janus remembers watching the first two executions go down, the poor girls were as young as seventeen and even four-years-old. He had to force himself to look away once the stump that held them up was yanked from under their feet. 

Janus shakes his head and looks up into the sky, “Is this what you planned for us? To murder each other only because a handful of people decided to claim they saw one of their brethren with your least favorite child? Because if it was, that is just cruel of you.” 

He sighs and continues his trek, Janus knows that it wasn’t God’s fault, but he needed someone to blame, someone other than that idiotic townsfolk that had no idea what they were doing. 

Familiar scorched land comes up as Janus continues to walk, maybe if he would just move closer to town instead of staying on the burnt remains of his childhood home, things would be better for him. That was a huge maybe, but Janus wasn’t going to risk it. 

Standing on the land that used to hold a two-bedroom cottage, now holds a one-bedroom cottage that Janus built from his own two hands at the age of sixteen. It wasn’t perfect, the ceiling sloped and the floors weren’t even remotely straight, but it was something Janus could and would always call home. 

Janus smiles when he’s greeted with a soft mew from above, he looks up and sees the tabby cat that came to him last year lounging on a low hanging branch. 

“Why, hello there Astrid. Keeping an eye on the place, hm?” Janus asks as he reaches up to scratch behind the cat’s ear, he chuckles as she leans into the touch. 

Somehow, Astrid made him think of Roman. The way the taller man’s face grew red with every light-hearted jab Janus made, or the way his eyes lit up when Janus pressed a kiss to his hand. 

Perhaps some of the townsmen weren’t so bad… 

“I suppose I could give them another try… what do you think, Astrid?” 

Astrid meows loudly before jumping down, landing on Janus’ left shoulder. She nuzzles her head against his mop of strawberry blonde hair. 

Janus chuckles and continues to make his way into his home, “I agree… I believe Salem needs a visit from the ole’ ‘Witch in the woods,’ it’s been a while.” 

‘ _ I might even be able to run into Roman again… We’ll leave it up for the fates to decide.’  _


	4. Chapter Three: Fate's Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Chapter TW unless there is something you guys need specifically tagged then just let me know! ^.^
> 
> (Also I really suggest giving these Shawn James songs a listen, it's what Janus is singing-)

_ February 20th, 1692 Salem Massachusetts  _

It was another warm day, Roman wanted to go on another stroll like he had four days prior, (He wanted to see if Janus would be by the stream again) but his father said he needed him to stay behind. Roman forces a smile as he passes out bread and wine to his father’s churchgoers, he would rather be doing anything else than this, his father never made Remus do this tedious task. 

“Are this bread and a small bit of wine for me or are you going to crush it some more in those strong hands of yours?” 

Roman felt his heart leap into his throat, he looked up from the ground and felt his face heat up. Standing in front of him was Janus, that same smirk plastered on his scarred and freckled face. 

Instead of the white dirty looking long-sleeved shirt and ill-fitting brown pants, he had on the day before, Janus sported a nice button-up short-sleeve white shirt and black slacks. His shoes were polished and the buckles were done up nicely, a black hood attached to a cloak was over Janus’ head, partially hiding his strawberry blonde locks. 

“Hello, earth to Roman Harford?” Janus teases. 

Roman shakes his head and hands the smaller man the small piece of bread and the small cup of wine. He watches as Janus eats the bread and takes a tentative sip of the wine, Roman forces himself to hold still when a drop of wine is left on Janus’ bottom lip. 

Roman looks away when Janus darts his tongue out to lick the last bit of wine away. 

“I-I didn’t know that you attended my father’s church services, how have I not noticed you before?” 

Janus smiles and lowers his hood, Roman still feels as if his breath has been knocked out of him from the shorter man’s beauty. 

“I only attend on Wednesdays, I don’t have the time on Sundays because I travel to the next town over to sell the remedies I’ve made for all kinds of ailments. I know you’re not supposed to work on the lord's day, but it’s the only time I’m not busy,” Janus explains, he steps to stand next to Roman allowing the next person to take their bread and wine. 

“That would explain it… Normally I’m not here on Wednesday, but my father’s hand-picked choir boy was… accused.” 

Roman whispers the last part, not wanting to start an uproar for mentioning ‘witches’ during church time. He shudders at the memory of Virgil being dragged away last night by the marshall, Roman hopes his father can save Virgil from the rope. 

“Such a shame, is it not? These poor people… do you believe this choir boy should have been…” Janus takes a conspiratorial look around before whispering, “accused.”

Roman couldn’t help the small smile that broke out across his face, something was amusing about Janus making fun of the way he treats the trials and how he chooses to speak of them. 

“No… He’s just… A little unusual. He has these attacks, you see. Virgil… that’s his name by the way… but… Virgil has these moments of not being able to breathe and sobbing uncontrollably while screaming. Before he was… taken away, he had an attack and lashed out hatefully against the stand-in priest for my father,” Roman pauses to offer a woman a small piece of bread along with her own cup of wine. 

“The… The priest accused Virgil of allowing Satan in his body… came up with this whole tale of how Virgil made a deal… I visited him this morning and he was fine, still shaky due to the circumstances but he was fine…” 

Janus nods as he downs the rest of his wine, he grimaces at the taste, ‘ _ Surely the blood of Christ would taste better than this,’  _ he thinks as he stuffs the rest of the bread in his mouth, chewing quickly before swallowing. 

“I don’t believe this… Virgil was inflicted by Lucifer himself. A girl around our age is prone to those same fits, I was able to help her overcome them by giving her a remedy that had poppy’s and valerian mixed with some boiled water and sugar to add for taste. I still have some left if you would like a bottle to take to your friend.” 

Roman blinks and stares at Janus for a moment, he couldn’t tell if the smaller man was being serious or not, but he decides to humor him. 

“Okay… We’ll wait, you can give it to me and I’ll hold onto it. When he has another fit I’ll give it to him and see if it helps him.” 

Janus smiles and bows his head, Roman fights the urge to tilt his head back up so he can stare into those beautiful mismatched eyes. 

“Very well… Meet me tonight, by the stream where you first saw me. I’ll be waiting there with the mixture,” Janus hands Roman his empty cup and turns to leave. 

He stops and glances over his shoulder, his pink lips tilted up into a small smirk, “Don’t keep me waiting, Roman Harford, I’m not known for my patience,” he says as he turns away pulling his hood back over his head. 

Roman watches as Janus walks away, the smaller man doesn’t have to fight through the citizens to make a path for him, not wishing to be in Janus’ way as he makes his trek back into the woods from where he came. 

“Roman? What’re you staring at, kiddo?” 

Roman turns back, his father standing in front of him. The long line of parishioners now disbursed after receiving their bread and wine. 

“Oh… Nothing, there were just some birds around is all,” Roman lies.

He wasn’t sure why he chose to lie to his father, but something told him that lying about Janus’ presence was the best way to go right now. 

\-----------

That night, Roman waits for his brother and father to fall asleep before setting out to meet Janus at the stream. Shockingly the night was warm, albeit not that warm but it was warm enough for Roman to not need all kinds of layers as he needed the days before and after he met Janus within the woods. 

Roman slowly makes his way through the woods, judging only by his sense of hearing to make his way through safely. He thought about bringing a lantern with him but was scared the light would awaken someone. 

“Some used to say that I’d never scale this mountain, now that I’m close they shut their eyes and draw their curtains~.” 

Roman stops when he hears that angelic voice, he couldn’t help the smile that tugged on his face, ‘ _ Like a siren luring a sailor into a deadly trap…’  _

He trudges ahead as Janus’ singing fills the once quiet woods, “Those who don’t believe, will always encourage defeat~.” 

The singing grows closer as does the sound of the trickling stream that Roman caught Janus at all those days ago. 

Once the sound of the stream is practically roaring through his ears, Roman can’t help but take refuge behind the same tree he had four days prior. 

“They’ll scream and shout and scold, for the curse of the fold~.” 

Roman peeks out and inhales sharply, there stood Janus, in the same clothes from earlier next to the stream of water. Moonlight bathed him in its pale light, making him look even more breathtaking within the darkness of the night. 

“I know you’re there, Roman. What did I tell you about keeping me waiting?” 

Roman feels his face heat up as he steps out from behind the tree, he offers Janus a sheepish smile as he steps forward. 

‘ _ Lord help me in the presence of this gorgeous man.’  _

“I apologize… I just wanted to hear the beautiful singing that I’ve missed for the past four days,” says Roman, trying his best to put on a smooth tone in hopes of flustering Janus for once. 

Janus fights off a blush as he plasters on a smirk, “Well… Maybe if you come to visit me more often you’ll be blessed to hear my singing. Until then, I believe I owe you something for your friend's ailment, yes?” 

Roman nods, if he were being completely honest, he had forgotten that the intentional reason for this meeting was for Virgil. 

Janus pulls a small bottle from the pocket of his cloak, the liquid on the inside was pale pink, it was sealed with a normal brown cork. 

“When you give this to him, make sure you only give about a tablespoon and that’s it. Too much could make him sick if it helps him and you need more than just let me know.” 

Roman takes the bottle and stuffs it into the pocket of his pants, he hesitates for a moment before speaking again. 

“How will I find you, if he needs more? You’re not always going to be at this stream… and you won’t know when I’ll need some more.” 

Janus smirks and turns away from the taller man, “You’ll find me… All you’ll have to do is let fate guide you. I hope your friend comes out of this alive, Roman, have a safe walk back.” 

Roman watches as Janus heads off into the woods, the red-head couldn’t help but bite his lip. Janus was a strange one, Roman couldn’t help but feel himself being pulled to him, wanting to find out more about this mysterious man who lives in the woods. 

He takes a breath and turns his back, Roman looks behind him once more before making the quiet trek back home. 

The one thing they both missed was the pair of green eyes that were watching them behind the bushes close by. 

They both missed the manic smile that spread across a mustached face. 

“Well, Ro-Ro seems to have a new friend… I wonder how this is going to play out.” 


	5. Chapter Four: The True Demon of Salem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh oh...

_ February 25th, 1692 Salem Massachusetts  _

Roman was restless, he hasn’t gotten the chance to try and see Janus again, nor has he been able to catch Virgil in a moment of one of his fits. He sighs and runs his hand through his hair. 

“What’s the matter, Ro-Ro? Bored sitting around here? Father, did say there was some housework to be done, why not do that?” 

Roman grimaces and looks over to Remus, they were twins, but Remus was the youngest, born five minutes after Roman. 

They were identical save for Remus’ ratty mustache and manic look that seemed to be on his face every waking moment and even in his sleeping moments. He and Remus were built the same, broad shoulders with lean frames, Roman wishes that they weren’t so similar. 

“Why don’t you do them? You never seem to do anything anymore,” Roman replies. 

Remus grins and shrugs his shoulders, he tilts his head to the side causing red bangs to fall in front of his wide green eyes. 

“I figured I would go for a walk, it’s a lovely day out so I would hate for it to go to waste.” 

Roman frowns as he watches Remus walk out the front door of their home, his brother has been acting unusual, more unusual than he had beforehand. 

‘ _ What are you planning, you little demon…’  _

Remus leans his head back as he walks through the woods, he hums in content as the sun washes over his face. Five days, he’s spent five days trying to catch a better glimpse of the man his brother snuck out to see that one night when Remus caught him sneaking out. 

He’s come up empty-handed each time, there've been moments when Remus thought he’s caught a glimpse of the strange man, only to find out it was the mere shadow of a nearby tree. 

“Honestly, it’s a shame that Ro-Ro gets to play with this guy and I don’t even get the chance to say hello! It’s quite rude,” Remus grumbles as he trudges ahead. 

What did the guy even see in his brother? Roman was the boring one! Whereas Remus was the interesting one, he stood out. Roman only blended in a stupid people pleaser among the other mundane idiots that prowl around in the town. 

“When I go, you know you can’t follow me into the darkness. Where I go you may not make it through the night~,” Remus stops in his tracks when a gentle voice sounds from his left. 

He turns and sees a path that he’s never noticed before turning down into a small slope, Remus looks around him before a grin breaks out. He slowly inched his way down the path, straining his ears so he could hear the singing again. 

“Only those who aren’t afraid to lose it all. Are the ones who may make it out alive~,” the voice sings again, accompanied by the gentle sound of splashing. 

Remus inched closer before ducking behind a set of bushes, he slowly peeks out and grins brightly. 

Now, mind you this wasn’t where he followed his brother all those nights before, no, this wasn’t a stream that ran right through the woods that separated Salem from the town next door. This was a large round lake, the water looked black from a distance, but Remus knew that if he were to be closer it would be clearer. 

A white long sleeve shirt hung up on a low tree branch along with a pair of brown trousers and ratty looking socks that were probably once white, even from a distance Remus could tell that the clothes were dripping wet. 

“Father, forgive them though they do know what they do. The reason resides in the rise and the fall of these times~.” 

Remus follows the sound of the voice with his eyes, at the edge of the lake, was the man that Roman had met days prior. The man’s strawberry blonde hair was damp, he only had on a pale blue nightdress. A scar shaped like claws stands out on the man’s pale face, Remus immediately feels his grin widen, ‘ _ Oh, I know who you are…’  _

“Seems like Ro-Ro’s fallen for our resident witch… Oh, this is going to be  _ fun.”  _

Roman watches in fear as Virgil thrashes and screams, he pulls at his hair and pushes himself into a corner as Patton prays over him, in hopes of helping the young man fight against this horrible ailment. 

“Father, maybe I should help? I could cover his mouth to muffle the screaming so you can concentrate?” Roman offers as he watches Virgil struggle for breath, a strangled sob ripping its way from his raw throat. 

“You can try, but be careful, it’s hard to tell what beast is living within him, Roman.” 

Roman nods and takes a hesitant step forward, he makes sure to shield himself away from his father’s view as he slips the bottle of medicine from his pocket. He looks down at the pale pink liquid and breathes deeply. 

‘ _ Please work, he doesn’t deserve to be hanged…’  _

Virgil cowers away from him, pathetic whimpers leaving his trembling lips. Roman sighs and kneels beside him and takes the cork out of the bottle. 

“Virgil it's going to be okay… This is going to help…” He whispers as he forces Virgil to look at him, Roman pry’s his mouth open and forces him to drink a bit of the mixture before placing his hand over the trembling man’s mouth. 

“Swallow it,” Roman hisses before glancing back at his father, “Go on, finish the prayer father. I’ll keep him quiet for you.” 

Roman relaxes when he sees Virgil’s throat bob as he swallows the liquid down, it shouldn’t be long until it kicks in, or at least Roman hopes it doesn't. 

He listens to his father pray a few minutes longer before Virgil finally begins to calm down, his tense body finally relaxing after being tense for almost two hours now. Roman slowly moves his hand away and is relieved when he sees a smile on Virgil’s face. 

“It works!” Roman cheers. 

“Of course it works, the lord's prayer always works, Roman. Virgil, how are you feeling?”

Roman almost refutes his father’s claims before stopping himself, Patton didn’t need to know about the medicine. 

“B-Better… I… I feel a lot better than before, am I allowed to go home?” Virgil asks, his voice is soft and his eyes droop slightly from exhaustion. 

“You may need to stay here another day or two… just so we can make sure the demons are out of your system. Then I’ll speak to Logan about letting you out because I don’t believe you’re a witch Virgil.” 

Virgil nods and glances at Roman. 

“Father? May I speak to Virgil alone for a moment?” 

Patton smiles and nods, “Of course, you deserve a chance to be alone with your friend. Try not to take too long though, we need to get home before Remus does, I wouldn't want another accident of him almost burning the house down.” 

Roman and Virgil silently watch as Patton leaves them alone, the door to the cell Virgil occupies closing behind the older man as he does. 

“What the hell was that you gave me?” Virgil hisses. 

Roman flinches and pulls the bottle from his breast pocket, he quickly replaces the cork before any of the contents spill out. 

“It’s… It’s medicine, I met someone the other day. His name is Janus Delvaux a-and he says he makes medicines, he said this would hel--.” 

“Did you just say, Janus Delvaux? Roman, what the  _ fuck  _ is wrong with you?” Virgil asks, fear dancing in his brown eyes as he stares at his long time friend. 

“What? Do you know him?” 

“Know him? He’s the witch of the woods you, idiot! A demon to some, have you honestly not heard the stories of him?” 

Roman grimaces, surely Virgil didn’t believe the fables the people in town spun to scare them when they were younger. 

“I’ve met him, Virgil. There is nothing witchy or demonic about him, he’s sweet, and if he was a demon or witch he wouldn’t attend a church,” Roman argues. 

Virgil blinks, “He attends church? But… Your father… look when I get out of here I want to meet this Janus Delvaux, can’t have my best friend probably getting himself killed.” 

Roman rolls his eyes and presses the bottle of medicine into Virgil’s hands, he smiles and shakes his head. 

“Of course… Drink a bit of this when you feel a fit coming on, it will help you get out of here quicker.” 

The two share a hug before Roman leaves, the walk back home with his father is silent. Roman couldn’t help but mull over what Virgil said. 

‘ _ How could anyone say that the angel of a man is a demon?’  _

Remus could understand where his brother’s infatuation comes from when it comes to one certain witch that lives in the woods. The man was pretty, very captivating. It’s a wonder how he doesn’t have men and women throwing themselves at his feet due to his undying beauty. 

When Janus gathers up his damp clothes after waiting for them to dry, Remus steps out of his hiding spot, causing the witch to jump back startled. 

“Heavens, Roman you startled...me… You’re not, Roman,” the smaller man states. 

Remus grins and puffs his chest out, “Damn right! I’m Remus, who might you be you lovely and extraordinary creature?” 

He grins more when those bi-colored eyes crinkle in distaste. 

“I have a feeling you already know who I am, but I suppose I can humor you with a response. My name is Janus Delvaux, now, I believe it is your turn to introduce yourself.” 

Remus smirks and bows slightly, “Remus Harford at your beck and call, Mr. Delvaux, or do you prefer to be called the witch of the woods? Or more recently… The Demon of Salem.” 

Janus grows tense but keeps his face neutral. He breathes deeply and moves to walk past Remus, his clothes clutched tightly to his chest. 

A startled yell leaves his mouth when a hand grabs him by the arm, the air is knocked from Janus’s lungs as he’s forced back against a tree, his clean clothes falling to the ground below. 

Janus looks up frightened, bi-colored eyes meet wide and manic green ones, a smirk is plastered onto Remus’s face. 

“Freckles, hm? No wonder, Ro-Ro is all hot and bothered with someone like you,” Remus mutters as he leans his face closer to Janus’s. 

“Tell me, has he gotten to have a taste of you? Gotta say I’ve always wondered what a demon’s kiss tastes like.” 

Janus panics and shoves Remus away when the taller man tries to press a kiss against his lips, he quickly gathers his clothes and glares at the cackling man. 

“The only demon I see here is you!” Janus yells before running away, not glancing back once. 

Remus smirks and lets out a low chuckle, “I love it when they play hard to get.” 


	6. Chapter Five: Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter TW: Attempt drowning, forced kiss, non-con touch, attempted assault.

_ March 2nd, 1692 Salem Massachusetts  _

Roman has to get away, the town was becoming too hectic. Two executions back to back happened, one of them a woman in her early thirties and the other a man who was about Roman’s age. 

He rushes through the woods, just desperately trying to get away from it all. The death was taking a toll on him, Roman just knew that it was. 

“Would you slow down! I can’t keep up!” Virgil yells. 

Roman forces himself to come to a halt, he glances back and watches as his skinny friend struggles to catch up, his breath coming out in short puffs. 

“Apologies, Virgil… I just need to get away, that town and my father are running me crazy.” 

Virgil nods and takes a moment to catch his breath before walking towards Roman, once the two were side by side Virgil gestures for his friend to continue walking at a slower pace. 

“I know what you mean… The hangings are haunting me you know, to think I could have been one of them if it hadn’t been for that medicine this witch gave you,” Virgil says as he stuffs his hands into the pockets of his black trousers. 

Roman glances over and narrows his eyes at Virgil, “For the last time, Janus is not a witch. You can make medicines and not be a witch, Virgil.” 

Virgil shrugs and leans his head back, his dark hair tumbling past his shoulders a bit as he closes his eyes. 

“Whatever you say, Roman. He better be as nice as you say he is, or I’m not going to like him.” 

Roman huffs and crosses his arms over his chest, he doesn’t understand why everyone accuses Janus of being a witch. They must not be horrible accusations seeing as he’s never been tried, or maybe the others were just too scared to pursue him… Even then, Roman knows the man isn’t a witch, witches aren’t real.

‘ _ Or maybe they are, you’ve said it yourself. You feel an unnatural pull to this man, the way he's singing has you in a sort of trance whenever you hear it.’  _

Roman shakes the thoughts away, he didn’t fall into a trance whenever he heard Janus’ singing, he just found the man… alluring. 

“I was only five when my father died, and I feel like a part of me lies with him~.” 

The two of them stop, Roman can’t help but smile. He gestures for Virgil to stay quiet as he pulls his friend to the sound of the singing. 

“With a drink in his hand, he bid the world farewell. Such a waste of life on just a little thrill~.” 

The two of them hide behind a set of bushes that were nearby, they peek out and see Janus kneeling by the round lake that was hidden from their original path’s view. The smaller man was gathering the water in buckets, setting them aside as he did. 

“In my younger days, I never could find a light to guide my way~.” 

Roman sighs softly as he stares at Janus, he could never grow tired of looking at this man. Oh, how Roman wishes to one day wake up next to Janus, to one day hold him tight and never let go. 

‘ _ What the hell are you on about!? You can’t hold a man like that!’  _

Roman smacks the voice down, he was not about to let his father’s teachings disrupt the pleasant fantasy that he was having. 

“Why are we hiding here? I thought you wanted to speak to him,” Virgil hisses. 

Roman blinks and looks over to his friend, he sighs and goes back to staring at Janus. He should have told Virgil that he could meet Janus another time. 

“I know you’re back there, come out and face me like a man you disgusting cretin,” Janus speaks up, not bothering to turn around. 

Roman frowns when he notices how tense Janus looks, ‘ _ Has something happened to you, my sweet angel?’  _

Both Roman and Virgil move away from the hiding spot, Virgil jumps back when Janus suddenly turns, a knife held tightly in his left hand as his bicolored eyes regard them coldly. Roman frowns as the fight drains from Janus’s body, his shoulders sagging down, the hand holding the knife up drops to his side. 

“Oh… It’s… It’s just you, Roman. Good… Who might you be?” Janus asks as he gestures towards Virgil with his free hand, causing the man to flinch slightly. 

When Virgil stays quiet, Roman huffs and nudges him slightly, gesturing for him to speak. 

“U-Um… Virgil, Mr. Wi- I-I mean, Janus Delvaux,” he stammers, avoiding eye-contact with Janus in fears of the man possibly hypnotizing him. 

Roman feels his heart flutter when Janus lets out a chuckle, he watches as the beauty of a man puts his weapon away. Janus offers Virgil a kind smile as he steps forward, his right hand stretched out for him to shake. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Virgil. Please, just call me Janus or even Dee, it’s what old friends of mine used to call me. Are you the same Virgil that deals with those agonizing fits?” 

Virgil hesitantly takes Janus’s hand and gives it a small shake, he glances up and offers him a small smile in return. 

“Y-Yes… Thank you, by the way for the medicine. Do I… Have to repay you in any way?” 

“Yes, you owe me your firstborn son,” Janus deadpans while staring directly into Virgil’s eyes. 

The two friends stare at him in shock before Janus breaks down in hysterics, his laughter was loud and boisterous and honestly, it sounded like music to Roman’s ears. 

“I’m kidding! Oh, your faces! Ah… No, Virgil, you don’t owe me anything. If you ever need any more just let Roman know and he can tell me. It’s not hard to make so I always have the needed supplies,” Janus explains as he wipes away an imaginary tear. 

Virgil laughs nervously and mumbles a thank you before stepping behind Roman, who rolls his eyes at his friend's unnecessary fear. 

Roman offers Janus a small smile. 

“Anyway, how can I help you fine gentlemen on this beautiful day? Are you in need of something, or did you just fancy a visit to the old witch of the woods?” 

Roman frowns. 

“You’re not a witch, I refuse to hear it from everyone else, that includes you too, but no, we don’t need anything. We were just on a stroll and we happened to hear your lovely voice,” Roman replies as he tries his best to give his own version of a sauve smirk. 

Janus feels his face heat up as he turns away, he kneels back down and returns to filling his last bucket with water. 

“Honest, Roman, you’re such a flatterer. Tell me, Virgil, is he always like this, or am I just a lucky man?” 

Virgil snorts and shakes his head, “I suppose you’re lucky because usually it’s his brother that’s trying to lay it on thick.” 

Roman can’t help but notice how Janus grows tense at the mention of his brother, he frowns. 

“Well… His brother must be the real cock of the town, hm?” Janus asks, his voice was tight. 

“You could say that, but, Roman we should get going. We had those errands to run for your father remember?” 

Roman huffs and rolls his eyes, he looks back at Janus and smiles when he notices the smaller man staring at him with those mismatched eyes. 

“I’ll return later, we can sit and catch up.” 

  
  


Janus watches silently as the two of them walk away, he lets out the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. He turns back to his buckets, these should be enough for his new batches of medicine and a rabbit stew he was planning to cook for supper that night. 

“Man, I thought they would never leave!” 

Janus tenses up when hears that nasally voice speaks from behind him, he quickly turns around and tries to pull his knife from his pants pocket, only to have the air knocked from his lungs as he’s pushed against a tree. 

He grimaces in pain as Remus bangs his left wrist against the tree over and over until he’s forced to drop the knife to the ground. 

“There we go! Can’t have you going for a blood sacrifice, now can we?” Remus mocks as he pins Janus’s hands behind his back. 

Janus bites back a whimper at the force of which his wrists were being held. 

“W-What the hell do you  _ want?”  _ Janus stammers, he mentally curses himself for showing his fear. 

Remus hums and tilts his head, a grin breaks out across his face as he leans in close, his lips almost brushing against Janus’s. 

“Something I can’t have, daddy always said I was a brat.” 

Janus opens his mouth as a means to scream only to have Remus’s tongue shoved down his throat, he squeezes his eyes closed tight and does the only thing he can think of, and that’s to bite down. 

Remus pulls back with a yell, blood slipping past his lips, pale green eyes glare at Janus with such an intensity that it causes the smaller man to shudder. 

“You’ll fucking pay for that,  _ witch,”  _ Remus hisses as he grabs Janus by his hair causing him to scream out. 

“Okay, so maybe he’s not so bad, but that firstborn joke was not funny,” says Virgil as he and Roman make their way back to town. 

Roman rolls his eyes and goes to reply, only for a scream to startle them both. He and Virgil turn back and share a look before running towards the scream. They ignore how the low-hanging limbs snatch at them, trying to keep them away from the horrifying sound. 

They both come to a stop when they hear the sound of splashing water and sharp gasps for air to their left. 

‘ _ That’s where Janus was!’  _

Roman is the first to run back to the lake, leaving Virgil there to ponder what was happening before snapping out of it and following his friend. 

“Oh, would you look at that! The whore of a witch isn’t fucking sinking, looks like it's the rope for you! Unless you want to make my wound feel better?” 

The both of them stop when they hear a familiar nasally voice, the sound of gasping and coughing sounds along with splashing water. 

“P-Please, please just leave me alone!” Janus cries. 

The sound of water splashing sounds again, accompanied by a scoff. 

“Wrong answer, guess I’ll just hold you here until you agree!” Remus exclaims. 

Anger courses through Roman as he stomps to where his brother is, he shakes off Virgil when his friend tries to stop him. His anger only burns hotter when he sees the way Janus erratically kicks, hoping to free himself somehow. 

Roman rushes over and jerks his brother away, tackling his twin to the ground. 

“Ro-Ro! I thought you and Virgie had some errands to run!” Remus exclaims, a bloody grin on his face as he stares up at an irate Roman. 

A gasp sounds from behind him as Janus pulls himself up and away from the lake, Roman listens as he struggles to catch his breath, coughing the whole time as he does. 

“What the fuck were you doing, Remus? You could have killed him!” Roman yells as he grabs the front of his brother’s shirt. 

“It’s what the whore deserves! Besides, why do you care? Unless, you’ve been sneaking around and getting your dick sucked by this pathetic, witch.” 

Roman clenches his jaw, his knuckles going white from how tight he was holding onto his brother’s shirt. He wanted to hit him, but Roman knew better. If he were to hit Remus, then he would spin it into something ten times worse to their father, which led Roman onto the man’s bad side. 

Roman breathes deeply and stands up, he pulls Remus up as he goes and shoves him towards the direction of the path. 

“Get out of here, Remus. Don’t let me catch you around him ever again, you hear me?” 

The two brothers stare each other down before the youngest relents with an angry huff, Roman watches as Remus pushes past Virgil. 

“I um… I’m going to make sure he actually goes home, you make sure Janus is okay,” says Virgil, his tone meek as he leaves Roman and Janus alone. 

The two of them stay silent save for Janus’s labored breathing, Roman sighs and moves to kneel in front of Janus. He gently tilts the smaller man's head back and gazes into his blue and green eyes. 

“Are you alright?” Roman asks. 

Tears burn in Janus’s eyes, he tries his hardest to keep them at bay only for them to slip past without his permission. A choked sob leaves his shaking form as he throws himself into Roman’s arms. 

Roman holds to Janus tightly, ignoring how the water on his body seeped into his clean shirt. Roman cards his hand through the smaller man’s hair and softly shushes him. 

“It’s going to be okay… You’re okay, I’ll protect you from him and everyone else…” 

‘ _ I promise…’  _


	7. Chapter Six: Blossoming Like Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOVE

_ March 15th, 1692 Salem Massachusetts  _

Roman was never sure if there was a heaven, yes he believed in God and Jesus, but he was never positive that there was a place such as heaven. Until he met Janus Delvaux, a week had passed since his brother attacked the man that Roman was now sure he'd fallen in love with. He and Janus have spent the week together, Roman was able to get away under the guise of him going on a camping trip, one that he told his father that it was needed as a means for him to finally relax. 

Roman glances over to Janus, the man laid next to the stream where they had first met. He can’t help but smile as he watches Janus aimlessly play with the water, humming a soft turn under his breath as he does. 

“Staring is quite rude, Roman, but that seems to be your favorite pastime… at least with me that is,” Janus speaks up looking over his shoulder at a flustered Roman. 

Janus chuckles and sits up, drying his hand on the front of his shirt as he does. Roman desperately tries to hide his face as he grumbles about how he wasn’t staring, even though they both knew that he was. 

“I know tonight is my last night of my camping trip… but are you sure you want me to leave you alone? My brother… He holds grudges and I’d hate to not be here in order to protect you.” 

Janus waves dismissively as he turns back to the stream, the sight of water still makes his heart race and his skin clammy, but he was sure he would be alright without Roman here. Janus jumps when an arm wraps around his waist, he looks up and sees that Roman has moved to sit next to him instead of leaning against the nearby tree. 

“Are you okay?” Roman asks. 

Janus glances back at the stream, was he okay? Maybe not, after what Remus did to him the water seems to haunt and mock him, but… 

“I am when you’re by my side… We’ve not known each other long, Roman, but I feel as if you’ve been next to me my whole life.” 

Roman feels his face heat up, he smiles politely and grabs Janus’s hand locking their fingers together. 

“Would it be cheating if I were to say that I feel the same as you?” 

Now it was Janus’s turn to become flustered, he couldn’t understand how this one man had him wrapped around his little finger. 

“Will you sing for me, Janus? A nice song before I head back into town…” Roman mutters as he stares directly into Janus’s eyes. 

Janus smiles and squeezes Roman’s hand, “Of course… Anything for my knight in shining armor.” 

“Said the thief to the moon, “I’ll extinguish your light soon. I’ll put an end to all the light you shed. On this world in its darkened state~,” Janus sings as he looks up to the sky. The sun was beginning to set and soon it would be time for Roman to leave him. 

Roman clings to Janus’s hand and breathes deeply. 

“Said the moon to the thief. “You know not of what you seek. You’ll doom the world to wander the night. With no light to guide the paths that men seek~.” 

Roman let’s his breath out and watches as the sky grows ever darker, soon the moon would be up and he would have to leave, ‘ _ But what if we don’t?’  _

“Oh, but all the wealth in the world will be mine. Without a means of defense for all those blind. My very existence is a race to attain wealth, for the thiefs only loyalty’s in life is to the Devil himself~.” 

Roman looks to Janus and says, “I would take that bet if it meant you’d be the moon to my thief.” 

Janus stops singing and looks at Roman shocked, the red-headed man’s eyes are half-lidded as they stare at each other. 

“Those are some risky words to speak, Roman Harford… Wouldn’t want to be accused like everyone else.” 

Janus feels as if his breath stops when Roman cups his face, those calloused thumbs brushing under his eyes, the right one tentatively going across his scars. 

“For you those words and their consequences are worth it. We’ve not known each other long, I know this but… Being with you feels right…  _ this  _ feels right.” 

Janus swallows thickly, his eyes flicking away from Roman’s to stare at the man’s lips. He looks back up at him, what was this feeling? It feels foreign, it frightens Janus, but he catches himself so desperately wanting to get lost in it. 

“The sun has gone down… You should be going back now…” Janus whispers. 

He doesn’t want Roman to go, he wants to keep him here with him. He wants them to live out the rest of their lives here, away from all the chaos and turmoil that the real world seems to carry. 

Those rough thumbs brush under his eyes once more, before Roman’s hands drop away. Janus’s face has never felt so cold before until now. 

“You’re right… I can’t risk my father and Remus getting suspicious, not when your safety is in danger.” 

Janus watches as Roman stands up, the light of the rising moon putting a pale white hue over the both of them. Roman turns his back, and Janus knows that he should have just let him go, Janus knows that he should have told Roman to never seek him out again. That’s not what he does, it’s not something he could have done. 

Roman turns when soft hands grab onto his arm, he opens his mouth to ask Janus what’s wrong, only to have equally soft pink lips press against his own. 

For a moment Roman is shocked, but soon the shock melts away as he returns the kiss. He cups Janus’s face, groaning when Janus’s fingers grip his fiery red hair. 

The two of them break a part, the moonlight now showering them both fully. Their breaths come out labored as they rest their foreheads together. 

“I would be delighted to be your moon… Just be sure to hold to me tight and protect my light,” Janus whispers breathlessly. 

Roman smiles. 

_ ‘ _ _ The earth will rise up and devour all that you are. The skies call forth thunderous storms from afar. When you're dead there will be no grave to remember your name. For your greed brings your end and there's no one but yourself to blame~.’  _

“Forever and always, my moon…” 


	8. Chapter Seven: Moonlit Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: implied sexual content, threatens of violence

_ April 6th, 1692 Salem Massachusetts  _

Remus frowns as he watches Roman slip away in the middle of the night, the younger twin was sure that his brother was sneaking off to see that witch, but he didn’t know how to call him out on it. He can’t get near Janus, not without the possible chance of his brother bashing his skull in over and over until he’s nothing but mush in the ground. 

‘ _ Not like that wouldn’t be something to behold, all of the blood and brain splattered all over the ground.’  _

Remus shakes his head and huffs, he didn’t have time to get lost in his thoughts. Remus glances towards his bedroom door, Roman  _ did  _ say that he had to stay away from Janus, he never said anything about not following him. 

“And we both know brother dearest that following and hiding is something I’m stellar at,” Remus mumbles as a wide grin appears on his face. 

He pushes himself away from the window and dresses in the green tunic and brown pants that he had on earlier that day. Remus leaves his socks on the floor as he struggles to pull his boots on. 

Remus grabs his coat and throws it on as he slowly makes his way out of his bedroom, the flame from his father’s lamp still flickers from under the man’s door. He must be knee-deep in paperwork. 

‘ _ Or balls deep into that four-eyed Marshall,’  _ Remus softly snorts at the idea. Of course, his father wouldn’t dare sleep with another man, but Remus knows sexual tension when he sees it. 

The youngest Harford tiptoes down the stairs, grabbing a spare lamp on his way out. Remus gently pulls the door shut and takes off down the front porch steps, he takes a match from his pants pocket and strikes it, allowing the lamp to come alive. 

“Let’s see what you’re up to, Ro-Ro.” 

  
  


Roman rushes through the woods, he was late and it’s a thousand times wonders that Janus doesn’t have his head for being so utterly late. He curses his brother for taking forever to fall asleep tonight. Remus had been acting strange lately, always asking Roman where he was going and who he was seeing. Even making subtle hints of him seeing Janus, which led to Roman kicking his brother under the dinner table and sending him a glare. 

Roman bursts through the trees and stands in front of the lake that he and Janus have met at a few times before. He looks around and feels his shoulders slump, Janus was nowhere to be seen, maybe he was early instead of late? 

“So, rude to keep your soulmate waiting, Roman,” says Janus from Roman’s left side. 

Roman turns around and nearly chokes on his breath, there stood Janus naked as can be. Droplets of water could be seen on his pale body, even in the barely lit darkness, Roman could tell that the smaller man’s hair was wet. 

Janus’s face heats up and he shifts his weight, “I went for a swim without you, I got tired of waiting. Do you want to join me?” 

Roman stares for a moment longer before clearing his throat, he smiles at Janus and tugs his own shirt over his head. 

“It would be an honor to take a swim with you, my precious moon.” 

Janus watches as Roman strips completely down, he tries not to stare too much. His mother always told him that it was impolite to stare. 

‘ _ But was it really impolite to stare at the man you love?’  _

Maybe Janus wasn’t sure he'd ever taken a dive this deep. He never thought that something like this would ever be possible for someone like him. 

Janus blinks when his head is tilted up, he and Roman lock eyes, a small smile on Roman’s tanned face. 

‘ _ How did I get so lucky?’  _ Janus thinks as he closes his eyes, ready to lean up to press his lips against Roman’s, only for a startled squeak to leave him as he’s hoisted up into the air. 

“Roman!” Janus shrieks, he is met with Roman’s loud laugh as the bigger man runs over to the lake's edge, for a moment a flash of fear goes through Janus. 

‘ _ No, no he’s not going to drown me. He’s not like that,’  _ he thinks as he stares down at the black water below them. 

Another startling squeak leaves him when he’s just tossed into the water, he braces himself as he goes under. He takes a moment before resurfacing and gasping, Janus pushes his soaked hair out from in front of his eyes and glares at the wheezing man still on the lake’s edge. 

“Oh, so you think you’re funny, hm?” Janus asks as he swims close to the edge. 

Roman nods as he struggles to catch his breath from all of his laughing, Janus smirks and takes the opportunity to pull him into the water as well. He’s met with a startled yell and a splash as Roman stumbles forward. 

Janus tries to contain his laughter behind his hands when Roman resurfaces, taking in a comically large gasp as he pushes his red hair back away from those piercing green eyes. 

“Not fun, now is it?” 

Roman huffs and pouts before grinning, Janus stares at him dumbfounded for a bit before a large splash of water hits him in the face. 

“Oh, it is  _ on,  _ Harford!” 

Roman laughs as Janus splashes him back, the two of them go back and forth before Janus takes it upon himself by jumping on Roman’s back, though the jump was a bit of a stretch, more wrapped his arms around Roman's neck from behind and it made the taller man's heart stop. He could feel Janus' bare chest pressed against his back and his breath against his ear, "Truce? The water is burning my eyes." 

It took Roman a second to find his words, sputtering out a "Sure-" And just like that the comforting arms around him were gone , but instead of moving his little moon rested his chin on Roman's shoulder.

“The moon is beautiful tonight...a shame the townspeople are too afraid of the dark to appreciate its light..." Janus mumbles. 

Roman turned slowly, "They are fools-" He cupped Janus cheek, a smile tugging at his lips when his love leaned into the touch, "For tonight, let's pretend there's no them, only us, my moon..." Roman pressed a kiss to Janus' forehead, his partner's hand resting atop his own.

"Alone for one night in a world that's too scared to even attempt to understand what we have… ”

Janus tilted his head back, staring up at Roman with mismatched eyes that held a cloud of emotions behind them, dulling their colors, but to Roman, they were more gorgeous than even the heaven itself. "...Roman?"

"Yes?" He brought his other hand to Janus's face.

“...No matter what happens-" Roman cut him off with a soft kiss.

This moment was all that mattered, not what could happen, not what had-.

Janus didn't bother speaking anymore on the topic, choosing instead to kiss his partner back and forget about everything except the man in front of him.

Roman trailed one hand to rest on Janus' collar bone, the other still held against his cheek as Janus broke the kiss first. However, instead of pulling from Roman as his logic screamed at him to do, Janus allowed Roman to tilt his head back.

"My moon," Roman's gaze met his own again.

"No more talking..." A smile crossed Roman's face as the hand on his collar bone came to press against his chest and Janus found himself holding it in place much like his other hand.

The moon illuminated a halo around his lover's head, and Janus couldn't help but stare before Roman leaned down to place a kiss against his exposed neck. Then another and another, until Roman pulled his hands from Janus' only to wrap his arms around the smaller man's waist, tugging them closer together so their bare chests touched.

Janus's eyes closed, slowly raising his left hand to hold the back of Roman's head as he continued to kiss his neck, the other resting hesitantly on Roman's bare hip under the water. Almost as if the man was afraid Roman would shove him away at the touch.

Roman cupped the side of Janus' face again, "I've got you, I'm right here," he kissed underneath his ear, "I love you."

Janus' throat tightened, "R-Ro-."

"Shh," He whispered, "You don't have to say it back yet, just know, I have you." He held Janus closer to him.

Janus focused on his breath, the feeling of Roman's lips brushing against his skin, and the pleasant song of crickets in the background.

Here they were safe…

"The shore?" Roman pressed a kiss to his collarbone, looking towards the bank.

“Please…” Janus breathes as he wraps his arms around Roman’s neck, they were safe, here it was only them and nobody else. 

A startled squeak leaves Janus’s mouth when Roman suddenly lifts him up by his thighs. Roman chuckles as he pulls the smaller man close, he leans forward and brushes a chaste kiss against his lips. 

“I don’t want to be away from you for even a second,” Roman mutters as he presses another kiss to Janus’s lips. 

Janus hums and kisses back, wrapping his legs around his lover’s waist and tightening his hold around Roman’s neck. 

He shudders at how the water swishes around him as Roman carries him back to the shore. 

They both groan when the cool air hits their bodies, but that doesn’t break the intense kiss the two men were sharing. Janus giggles when the grass presses against his bare back. 

Roman breaks the kiss and pants softly as he stares down at the man he loves, the light of the moon brought Janus’s freckles to life. They looked like constellations dancing across Roman’s own personal sky. 

“If you two are gonna fuck, then get on with it, I’m tired of waiting!” 

Roman's head snapped up, his mouth hanging open when his gaze landed on the man standing at the edge of the woods.  _ Remus. _ And he had the smuggest fucking look on his face.

It pulled a growl from Roman, but it was cut short, "Get off of me. Right now," Janus whispered voice unsteady and face turning a bright red.

He didn't give Roman a chance to move before pushing against his chest, "Off!" And that snapped Roman out of his stupor.

"Of course..." He moved from on top of him, the other scrambling to find his clothes and rush off into the forest with his head hung low.

“Damn, he’s pretty hot, hm? No wonder you were about to fuck him into next Sunday!” Remus exclaims with a chuckle. 

Roman turns to his brother and grits his teeth in anger, he marches over to his own pile of clothes and forces his shirt over his head while keeping his glare. 

“Why aren’t you home? I told you to stay the hell away from him, don’t think I’m afraid to beat the shit out of you, Remus, cause you know I’m not,” Roman snaps as he roughly straightens his shirt. 

Remus smirks and leans against the closest tree and gives his brother a one-shouldered shrug. 

“I know, but I saw you sneaking out and just had to see where you were going. It would be a shame if our father heard of this little… date of yours.” 

Roman tenses up and glances over to where Janus went, he looks at his brother again and glares. 

"What are you going to tattle? Please- if you did, I'm sure father would like to know you tried to force yourself on Janus. Bet you didn't think he'd confide in me, did you?" Roman adjusted his pants.

Remus barks out a laugh, his loud cackling echoing into the night as he doubles over to wrap his arms around his stomach. The confidence Roman had washed away the longer Remus laughs at his threat. 

"Oh my  _ god. _ Ah, dear brother, you're fucking him behind father's back, and yet you know nothing of who he really is. Ask him about Topsfield, and you'll see this fuck fest with that ignorant whore of yours isn't worth it."

Roman stares at his brother confused, he watches as Remus turns his back before looking at Roman one last time before disappearing into the woods. 

“I’ll see you at home, Ro-Ro, make sure he tells you the truth, and then you’ll know why it won’t be a good idea to tell father about what I did.” 

Roman stands there helpless, his brother now long gone into the night as he waits for Janus to return from getting dressed. Remus’s words echo through his mind, what could have been so bad for his brother to act all… confident of him not being in trouble for what he tried to do. 

Roman looks to his right when someone clears their throat, standing before him now fully clothed is an embarrassed Janus, a small smile on his face. 

‘ _ The questions can wait…’  _ Roman thinks as he strides over to his lover. 

Roman cups Janus’s face in both his hands and presses a kiss to his lips, grinning as he feels Janus's smile widen as he kisses back. 

He pulls back and rests their foreheads together, green eyes staring deeply into pale green and baby blue. 

“I should go… as much as I hate to leave you my moon, Remus knowing of me being here can be dangerous…” 

Janus bites his lip and grabs onto Roman’s shirt, keeping the taller man in place when he tries to step back. 

“Come back to my cottage with me… No one else knows where it is and we will truly be alone away from the others,” Janus whispers, not once taking his gaze away from Roman’s. 

Roman hesitates, mulling over his options. He was sure Remus had returned home by now, so there wasn’t a chance of his meddling twin possibly following them. 

He breathes out a sigh and offers Janus a small smile, “Lead the way my precious moon.” 

The two of them fall in Janus’s bed, their breaths coming out in short pants as sweat glistens their skin. The shadow of the fire in the mantle danced across their naked bodies as they shared a tired but passionate look. 

“I n-never thought… That something like that would be so amazing,” Roman breathes as he tugs Janus closer. 

Janus chuckles as buries his face against Roman’s chest, breathing in deeply as wraps his arms around his lover’s waist. 

“It’s… Different when you’re with the person that’s right for you…” 

Roman looks down at Janus and raises his eyebrows in question. 

“Care to explain, my precious moon?” 

Janus flushes as he snuggles up closer, silence falls over the little cottage tucked deep within the woods. 

“Just… Before I returned here after a brief… travel when I was eighteen, I met someone over in Topsfield…” 

Roman blinks and stares down at him, ‘ _ Ask him about Topsfield, and you'll see this fuck fest with that ignorant whore of yours isn't worth it.’  _ Remus’s words come back to him, surely this… other fling wasn’t what his brother was talking about. 

“The affair didn’t last long… Only a month or two… something, unfortunately, happened,” Janus continues softly, his lithe fingers carefully tracing over Roman’s chest. 

“What happened?” 

The two of them share a look before Janus snuggles back against Roman’s chest, he heaves a sigh. 

“Later…Right now I want to just be here with you, not in the past or even the future, I want what’s happening right now.” 

Roman tightens his hold on Janus, a frown tugging at his lips as he stares ahead, watching as the moonlight shines through the window across from them. 

‘ _ It can’t be that bad… right?’  _


End file.
